


Love is a Burning Thing (And it Makes a Fiery Ring)

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, businessman!Louis, girl!Niall, intern!Niall, it's just a cute domestic fic, pregnant!niall, the other three boys are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What?" Louis barks into the receiver it as he sees it’s someone inside the company.</p>
<p>"Oh, is this a bad time?" Niall asks softly, frowning.</p>
<p>The man’s face softens as he hears Niall’s voice. “No, no, no. Never for you. Just had to fire someone in the accounting department so I’m a little angry, but you can brighten my day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Burning Thing (And it Makes a Fiery Ring)

It's another day at Tomlinson Industries, the offices busy with meetings and phone calls and Eleanor, the secretary to the CEO himself, knocks on his door and looks inside to find him on his laptop. "I brought you your iced coffee."

She discreetly adjusts her chest and the amount of cleavage showing before stepping in and swaying her hips as she walked over to him.

He doesn't even look up at his secretary. "Thanks. Call Zayn into my office please. One of his workers is in trouble."

Eleanor frowns, but nods. "Is that all you want? Nothing else?"

"Oh, there is something." He looks up from his paperwork to take his drink. "There's been some complaints. Put a sweater on."

"Complaints? About my shirt?" She looks down and sees nothing wrong with what she's wearing. She says this much to her boss.

"There's too much hanging out to be appropriate in my company. Now put a sweater on, get me Zayn, or get fired." Louis says sternly.

Eleanor huffs and leaves. A few minutes later Zayn enters the office, smiling. "What can I do for you, Mister Tomlinson?"

"Do you look at your departments expense reports before you send them to me?" Louis asks as he opens the file folder on his desk.

"Always, sir." Zayn steps farther into his office wondering what this could possibly be about.

"Shut the door and sit down." Louis says, hoping the slight agitation slips into his voice. "We have credit expenses to talk about."

Zayn closes the door and takes his seat. This was going to be a long meeting.

\------------

Zayn leaves Louis' office after being yelled at for half an hour. The silence only lasts a few minutes before Louis' phone is ringing.

"What?" Louis barks into the receiver it as he sees it's someone inside the company.

"Oh, is this a bad time?" Niall asks softly, frowning.

The man's face softens as he hears Niall's voice. "No, no, no. Never for you. Just had to fire someone in the accounting department so I'm a little angry, but you can brighten my day."

Niall nods even though he can't see it. "I was just wondering if I could have lunch with you? And talk about maternity leave."

"Of course. You want to eat here or head out for food?" Louis asks as he cleans up his files. He puts her on speaker and starts to straighten up his office.

"I'd like to try that new Italian restaurant down the road if that's alright." Niall's been craving spaghetti.

Louis nods and sits on his desk. "Do you want me to pick you up at your desk or do you want to come meet me at my office?"

"I can come meet you. I'll be there in a few." Niall hangs the phone up. It's about five minutes later when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Louis says as he sits comfortably at his desk.

Niall smiles and tugs the soft pink sweater over her shoulder. She can't wear flower crowns to the office so she has to be content with wearing a flower pin. "Hey."

She stands in front of him taking a seat on the edge of his desk.

"You look so beautiful." Louis gets up, smiling, heading over and kissing the girl. "You want Italian food?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." Niall kisses him back and bites her lip. "So I bought a new handbag."

Louis shrugs. "That's fine. Oh! I bought the newest onesies from the Louis Vuitton line. Our baby girl is going to look so adorable in all the glitter and taffeta."

Niall laughs and kisses the corner of his mouth. "How did I get so lucky finding you?"

"Well, you can thank my hiring personnel for that. I wanted to cut the secondary year internship program." Louis says with a small smile. "I'm glad they talked me into a final year."

"I don't know where I'd be without you." Niall hugs him and kisses his neck.

"Come on. Let's get lunch." He kisses her and wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her from his desk to her feet.

\------------

Louis pulls up in his BMW and turns his engine off. It had been a really long day filled with termination and lawsuit paperwork. He sighs as he grabs his bag and heads inside. "Niall? Babe, you here tonight?"

Niall sniffs from where she's curled up on the leather sectional, her flower crown on the coffee table instead of on her head. She wipes at her eyes quickly. "I'm in here."

"Wasn't sure if you were here or at your parents' house tonight. Have you eaten? I can order- babe? What's wrong?" Louis says with a frown as he enters into the living room and sees her curled up.

Niall shakes her head turning on the television and turning up the volume. "Nothing, nothing is wrong."

Louis narrows his eyes. "Television, off." The television quickly goes dark at his voice. "Now, sit up and let me hold you. Tell me what's wrong."

Niall sighs and sits up until he's sitting down curling into him. "Just some stupid people at school is all. No big deal."

"If it's hurting you, then it is a big deal. What are they saying? Do I need to make some calls?" Louis says seriously.

"Just... It was a group of girls and they said you're only with me for sex and that I'm a prostitute, only with you for your money, but that's not true! I love you." Niall mumbles the sentiment.

Louis smiles lightly and kisses her hair. "I love you too. They're just jealous, babe. Not only did you find love, but you got rich too."

"I don't care about being rich. I'd love you even if you were poor. I love /you/." She looks up at him sadly because it's not like what they said didn't hurt.

He smiles brightly because he's heard so many girls say that in the five years that he's become an overnight success, but he's never believed it as much as he does right now. "I love you too. I don't think you understand that I'm not with you for sex, we could have waited for a lifetime and I still would love you unconditionally."

Niall wipes at her eyes and takes his hand, resting it over her stomach. "This baby was made because we love each other."

"No matter what anyone else says." He leans in and kisses her, rubbing at the bump. "She's going to be so loved."

"We still need a name. I want it to be elegant and beautiful." She's six months along already.

"What about naming her after her grandmothers? Maura Johanna Horan-Tomlinson?" Louis says with a shrug. He was named after his father so he doesn't see the point in straying from family names.

"I want it to be unique." Niall pouts and shrugs. It has to be special.

"Taneka? Taneka Tomlinson?" Louis says with a look up to his girlfriend.

"I was thinking like Ophelia or Amelia something." Niall stands with the help of the couch, she's starving.

Louis frowns. "Sit down. I'll get whatever you need." He gets up and gets her back on the couch. "By the way, your maternity leave was approved."

Niall sighs, relieved. "Thank god. Now, I'm hungry I want something to eat."

"What do you want? Pizza? Kebab? Take away?" Louis asks as he leans over and presses his lips to her temple.

"All of the above?" She asks innocently although she really wants something to eat.

He laughs, but picks up his phone. "I'll call it in." He heads into the kitchen, placing an order of one of everything with their favourite take away restaurant. He pours Niall a glass of lemonade (the only thing she's drinking lately) and a beer for himself.

There's a knock on the door but it's entirely too soon to be delivery.

"I'll get it." Louis says as he sets her drink down and his own further down the coffee table. He grabs her flower crown and sets it on his head, opening the front door.

Darragh, an extremely good looking kid, is standing there smiling. "Is Niall here?"

"Depends on who's asking." Louis says with a frown.

"My name is Darragh. I got partnered with Niall to do a biology assignment." He holds up his textbook as if to prove it.

Louis, still wary, steps aside. "Come in then." He shuts the door and heads into the living room. "You know anyone named Darragh?"

Niall looks up and nods smiling when she sees the boy. "I forgot we decided to do it today. Darragh you know my boyfriend, Louis."

"Boyfriend?" Darragh had thought she would have had a ring on her finger by now.

"Yeah. There a problem with that?" Louis can't help the defensive tone in his voice.

"No! No, I just thought you would have proposed." Darragh takes a seat right next to Niall to begin their assignment.

Louis frowns and looks over at the two before retreating to the office on the first floor. Now he's wondering if Niall wants to get married.

Darragh grins and relaxes his shoulders and back against the couch closing the book. "I actually didn't want to study."

"Well what are we doing then?" Niall says confused as she sits back at rubs at her bump.

"I wanted to know if you'd go to the movies with me and a few friends? Just hang out."

Niall frowns as she looks at the clock. "Tonight? Well, Louis just ordered dinner..."

"Or tomorrow! Doesn't have to be tonight." Darragh squeezes her knee.

"Tomorrow would be better. That way we can work today and play tomorrow." She says with a smile.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan. By the way those flowers are pretty." Darragh reaches out taking a strand of her hair.

Niall giggles and smiles brightly. "Thanks. I kind of have a thing for flowers and flower crowns. Just a silly quirk I guess. Louis thinks it's childish, but he loves me." She shrugs and grabs his biology book, opening to the section they studied that day.

"Yeah, Louis... What's with you two? Do you want to get married? Why hasn't he proposed?" He asks nonchalantly.

"Of course I want to marry him. I love him so much, but he's just busy at work. He's probably overwhelmed with the baby and expense reports." Niall says with a shrug.

"Well he's rich. It's not like he's stressing over paying for anything. You're going to have a baby; he should commit to something."

She sighs. "You sound like my mother. Look, I'm not rushing him into anything. A year ago, we didn't even know each other. He just needs time."

"It took only a year to get you pregnant." Darragh shrugs opening his textbook.

\------------

Louis stretches and slips his glasses on when he realises his eyes hurt from straining to read the computer screen. He groans when something pops and starts his way downstairs.

The smell of food and the sound of laughter greets him when he makes it to the living room. "When did the food get here?"

"About an hour ago." Darragh says through his laughter touching his shoulder against Niall's.

"Oh... Um, babe, it's getting late. How much longer do you think you'll be?" Louis gets an uneasy feeling when he sees the two of them together.

"I can leave now. Thanks for inviting me." Darragh packs up his things and leaves.

Niall waves happily. "Sorry I forgot to call you down."

"You're fine. I just have to leave early tomorrow so I was giong to arm the security system when he left and head to bed." Louis shrugs as he sits and grabs some of the plethora of food from around them. "So... What you guys talk about?"

"Just school and work and stuff." Niall gets another plate of food together.

Louis nods and lets the silence take hold. He sighs heavily when he realises that he needs to ask her. "Do you want to get married? I mean, I have a ring picked out and everything, but I don't want you thinking I'm asking because you're pregnant."

Niall brightens up. "Of course I want to get married! I didn't realize how much until Darragh talked to me about it."

"I don't want you to think this is because you're giving me a family. I really do love you and want to marry you, pregnant or not." Louis says quickly. He wants to stress that point to her.

"I know, love. I want to spend my life with you." Niall stands and kisses him.

He holds her close, one hand resting on her bump and rubbing gently at the life below his hands. "Our daughter is going to be the luckiest girl in the world. She's going to have the greatest mother ever."

Niall lies her head against Louis' chest. She can't believe she'll be a mother at sixteen, but it's worth it.

\------------

"This is adorable!" Niall holds up a white onesie with matching booties, diamonds sewn into the fabrics, ignoring the price tag.

Louis kisses the back of her neck lightly. "Do they have it in a darker colour? I really don't want to be our daughter in white since babies are messy."

"I don't think so." Niall puts the outfit back looking for something else.

"If you like it, go ahead and get it. I just worry about stains and stuff." Louis says with a shrug.

"I'll make sure she doesn't wear it when she's eating." Niall promises adding the clothing to the cart along with a little green dress.

Louis looks at the cart full of clothes, furniture, and toys. "Let's go check out. We have more stops to make, babe."

"Where we going?" Niall asks curiously pushing the cart towards the cashier lane.

Louis sighs. "Office supply store. Have to get stuff for administrative staff appreciation week."

"Am I going to get something?" Niall asks playfully. The cashier gives them a look and Niall knows it might look weird- a twenty four year old with a sixteen year old- but that doesn't make it alright for people to judge and right now it's making her more insecure than anything.

"I hope you don't mind, but you're going to get a repeat of your birthday present from six months ago." He says with a mischievous grin as he bites lightly at her earlobe and tugs.

He pays for the cart load and even for in-home delivery. "Ready, babe?" He pulls her into the hallway and past stores as he looks for their destination.

"Don't rush! I can only move so fast, babe." Niall tries to keep up, but it's hard for her to walk fast.

Louis slows down, but is full of excitement. He sees the store up ahead. Once outside, he smiles. "Let's stop in here."

"Jewelry store? You've never been this excited to buy me necklaces and earrings before." She's cautious in following him.

"Just go and pick something out." Louis says as he greets the jeweller. They start whispering to each other like old friends.

Niall wonders off looking through the glass cases until she sees a daisy necklace with diamonds encrusted in the silver petals. It's beautiful. "I want this."

Louis turns to see the necklace. "I think I may have found something a bit better. I need your opinion though." He turns completely, sinking down to one knee.

Niall's eyes widen and she's speechless. "Uh... That looks lovely."

Everyone in the store is staring and Louis is smiling brightly and he opens the ring box. "Niall Jamie Horan, will you please make me the happiest man in the world and accept my proposal of marriage?"

Niall's heart swells and she can't help the tears in her eyes. "Yes! Of course!"

He smiles, slips the ring on her finger and stands, kissing her passionately. "I love you; so, so much."

Niall hugs him crying into his neck. "I wish we could celebrate properly, but I'm too pregnant."

An elderly lady nearby hears and chuckles. "Oh, lovely. Celebrate properly. Being pregnant makes it feel even better."

Niall flushes pink. "I don't want to hurt the baby or anything though."

Louis just chuckles and thanks the older lady. "Come on, love. Let's head home."

Niall follows after him squeezing his hand. "I love you, Lou."

"I love you too. God, I can't wait for you to be Missus Louis Tomlinson." Louis smiles. This is the day when his life begins.

\------------

Eleanor is sick of it. After hearing nothing but the proposal all over the news and all around the office she's done. She practically storms to Louis' office not bothering to knock, just entering and closing the door behind her. "Louis, I need to talk to you."

"I won't talk to you until you exit this office and knock properly like an administrative assistant should." Louis says as he looks over a file. He dismisses her entirely.

Eleanor stamps her foot. "Is there something wrong with me? Why won't you sleep with me?"

"I'm in a committed relationship with my fiancée. Is that everything?" Louis says as he looks up from behind his glasses.

"She's a child. Don't you want to be with a real woman?" Eleanor sits on the desk in front of him.

"Eleanor, she's more of a woman than you will ever be." He says seriously as he looks up from his paperwork.

"She's sixteen! She was like fourteen when you met her." Eleanor seriously doesn't understand.

Louis sighs. "I don't have to explain my life choices to you. Obviously I didn't find you appealing in a sexual or relationship way."

"What's wrong with me? What does she have that I don't? She's a bubble headed blonde that isn't going anywhere in life that's why she's interested in you. She's with you for money!"

"Stop talking right now. You say another thing against her and you're fired." Louis says as he tightens the grip on his pen.

"Whatever. I can find someone better than you." Eleanor storms out slamming the door.

Louis quickly gets up, opening the door. "I hope you can find another job that pays this well because you're fired! Pack up your personal belongings and get out of my office."

"Fuck you!" Eleanor is fuming, until she sees the slut that fucked it all up at the end of the hallway. "You! You whore!" She heads straight for Niall pushing her before raising a hand in the air.

"Security!" Liam yells as he grabs Eleanor's wrist. "You do not hit a woman, especially a pregnant one."

Niall is too shocked to move holding the bagged lunch Niall packed for Louis. She just came to deliver it not get attacked.

Eleanor is fighting against Liam's hand. "You disgusting, gold digging little slut!"

Louis is stomping through the office. "You do not talk to her that way. In fact, you don't talk to anyone in this office. You will be escorted off the premises, banned from this building, and I will make sure the only thing you'll need to know for your job is that you know how to say is 'would you like fries with that'."

Eleanor is still yelling until security removes her and the entire floor is silent. Niall looks at Louis owlishly. "I brought you lunch..."

Louis sighs and grabs her hand. "Thanks... Let's eat in my office."

Niall nods and follows after him waiting until the office door is closed before speaking. "I'm really confused. What just happened?"

"She propositioned me, stormed out when I turned her down, got fired, tried to hit you, and now is going to have a restraining order against her." Louis says as he sits on the couch and places his lunch on his coffee table.

"Oh, okay." Niall stays standing and smiles. "At least you said no. She's really pretty."

Louis shrugs. "She's okay. She's just interested for the money. I've seen her type before."

Niall is gentle to sit on Louis' lap not wanting to crush him or something. "I love you. I'm glad you know that I'm not here for money."

"You're here for love and that I can give with no problems." Louis says as he kisses her softly.

There's a knock at Louis' office door. "Uh, Mister Tomlinson? I need your signature on some papers."

Niall opens up the designer bag getting out the containers with sushi in them.

Louis opens the door for Liam Payne. "What kind of paper work is it? You know I don't just sign things."

"We have some new employees that have to be approved and then we need your signature on the check for the Grand London Hotel ballroom. It's the annual convention so... Yeah."

Niall looks up. "When is the convention?"

"Same time as every year. So in like three months." Louis says with a shrug as he starts to sign off on everything.

Niall frowns. "That's around my due date. You can't go to a convention if I'm going into labor."

"He has to go. He's the main speaker." Liam says with a shrug. "He's the CEO of the company."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll still be in London. I'm only a phone call away." Louis says reassuringly.

Niall crosses her arms. "What if you're busy? Are you just going to miss her birth?"

"No. I'll drop whatever I'm doing and hurry to your side." Louis doesn't understand why Niall thinks he won't be there for her.

"Whatever. I'm going to go home." Niall stands and maneuvers around Liam.

"Babe," Louis watches as she leaves the office in a huff. Well this day just went to hell.

\------------

"I really want green and blue for our wedding colors." Niall flips through a wedding magazine while on the couch with a bowl of chips.

"Sort of like a peacock then?" Louis asks as he watches the news for any business reports.

"I guess." Niall laughs leaning into him slightly.

He kisses her stomach lightly. "I can't wait for us to be married. All we need to do is sign a prenup and get a marriage license."

Niall frowns from where her face is buried in his arm. "A prenup? Why a prenup?"

"My lawyer told me to get one. It's for the best anyway." He shrugs as he looks at the girl. "Why?"

"We're not going to get divorced though. Why are you talking to your lawyer? Are you expecting us to get divorced?"

"No. And I wasn't talking to him about us. He's the company's lawyer and we were just chit chatting and I said I was getting married." Louis says with a shrug. He doesn't see the big deal here.

"If you're not expecting us to get a divorce then why do you need a prenup?" Niall frowns.

Louis sighs. "It's just a precaution. If my lawyer advises it though, it's probably a smart move. He's never steered me wrong."

"We don't need a prenup, Louis, because we're not getting divorced!" Niall shouts angrily.

"I know that. It's just a precaution for my company assets. Look, I made it as best for you as possible." He really did. She would get the house, two cars from his collection, and full custody of their daughter. Then he'd have to pay child support on top of it all.

"You really think that if we divorced I'd take your money? That I'd take your things? Are you serious?" Niall stands with the help of the armrest heading towards the door.

"Niall, come back! I don't think you do that, but you would get a lawyer and they'll take it all for you." Louis knows how lawyers work.

"If you really think we need a prenup then you're worried I'd take your money. I'm going home." Niall slips her shoes on and grabs her keys.

He groans. "It's not you I'm worried about. If you're so adamant about us not getting divorced, why are you making such a big fuss about this?"

"Because you're trying to make me sign a prenup! I'm not signing a prenup." Niall storms out, well as best as she can considering she can't move very fast.

\------------

Niall giggles at something Darragh says, drinking from her cinnamon latte Darragh had been nice enough to buy. The studying is going well even though they started getting off track and are talking about things that don't involve biology.

"So you're on maternity leave? That's nice. Perfect timing since graduation is next week. How does Louis feel about it?"

"He doesn't want me moving around much. If he knew I'd gone to the coffee shop he wouldn't be happy about it." Niall shrugs.

Darragh chuckles. "Only a few more months and you'll be a mummy." He reaches across the table slowly and rubs at her bump.

"Yeah, I'm excited! I'll get to finally hold her and I won't have this annoying bump in the way." Niall looks at where Darragh is touching her.

He sips his coffee. "Louis is a lucky guy. I've been trying to get Jade to think kids for awhile now, but she won't do it."

"Well, Louis is at a different stage in life. At first I didn't want children. I'm sixteen, but I've slowly come to love the idea of a tiny life growing inside of me." Niall smiles.

"He's treating you right, then? You guys all shacked up and ready to be married. It's disgustingly cute." Darragh says, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Not right now we aren't. He's trying to make me sign a prenup and I won't so I'm staying with my mom."

Darragh perks up a bit. "What if he doesn't drop the prenup? Would you leave?"

Niall hadn't thought about that. Would she leave? "I don't know. This prenup is like him saying he doesn't trust me and that he's afraid I'll take all his money and he knows how much I hate people thinking I love him for his money and its like he's agreeing with everyone with this prenup."

"I think you should leave him. If he doesn't trust you enough to just marry you, then he doesn't deserve you." Darragh says, scooting his chair closer so he can wrap an arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"But we have a baby together." And Niall still loves Louis, so much.

Darragh sighs. "He doesn't trust you though. Or maybe... Maybe he doesn't love you like you think he does."

Niall frowns. "No! No, I know he loves me. He could have any girl he wants and he chose me.

"When are you going to get over this fantasy? He's fucking you because you're young. He's only with you for the sex!" Darragh huffs. "How hard is it for you to just like me? I'm here and willing, no prenup necessary!"

Niall looks at him in shock. "That's a lie. You don't know what Louis and I have!"

"God, dammit! Did you not hear anything I just said?" He leans in and smashes their lips together aggressively.

Louis only wanted a coffee since he's working late and this was one of the small businesses he gave a company grant to last year. He didn't expect to see his very pregnant girlfriend making out with her biology partner. "Niall?"

Niall shoves Darragh off eyes wide when she sees her fiance. "Louis!"

Louis doesn't really know what to say. He blinks a few times before his expression darkens. "This why you won't sign the prenup, isn't it? It's all just a big game to you. Have the CEO of the largest company in London fall for you and have him eating out of the palm of your hand. Then once you marry him, leave him and take all his money so you can go back to your douchebag boyfriend. And to think I was considering having the prenup thrown out." He turns to head right back out of the shop.

"Louis, he kissed me!" Niall struggles to stand trying to follow after him.

He stops and turns to look at the two. "Really? Why should I believe that?"

Niall isn't sure what to say, it's not like she has proof. "Because I love you. I've always loved you and I don't care that you're a CEO; I'd love you even if you were unemployed and lived in a one bedroom apartment. I love you. Darragh came onto me, okay? I didn't know he was going to kiss me. Love is about taking chances and I can't give you hard evidence that I'm not like any other woman you've been with, but if you don't believe me and you really don't want to continue our relationship then okay I get it. It'll hurt, but if it makes you happy then I'll just have to live with it. You've gone through some bullshit; you deserve to be happy. We can get joint custody and I'll move back in with my mum if that's what you want. Just let me know if you want me to pack my bags tonight or not."

The brunet sighs. "Just come home. I miss you. I want to hear your singing in the shower and feel your lashes against my chest. I just... Just come home."

Niall hugs him and kisses his jaw. "Don't ever question if I love you ever again."

"Don't ever let another man kiss you like that again." Louis says back, happy to just be holding her once more.

\------------

"If you follow me this way, we're going to head to a conference room to hear the CEO Louis Tomlinson talk about what it takes to work here." Eleanor explains leading the large group of interns through the office.

Niall looks around in awe and when they enter the room for the presentation she realizes the only spot left open is at the front. She takes a seat adjusting her flower crown and taking her small notepad out.

Louis smiles down at all his potential employees. "Good morning! Welcome to Tomlinson Industries Headquarters. You all have been selected due to your excellent records in your school. Now, all you have to have to work for our company is a drive and passion to succeed in anything you do."

Niall writes that down smiling and watching him as he talked.

"We understand that school is your first and foremost priority and we respect that. Trust me, without my schooling I wouldn't know any of this stuff. We just want to give you a chance to start a career before the rest of your peers hit the market."

Niall raises her hand after waiting for a break in his words, smiling politely.

"Yes?" Louis says warily as he calls on the girl in the front row.

"How closely would we be working with you?" Niall asks, cheeks flushing.

"It depends what department you'd be hired in. I'm looking for three interns for my records room. That's probably the closest to working with me you guys would get."

Niall nods and jots that down. She'd like to work as an intern, learning business from someone like Louis.

"To prove that you guys can start as an intern and make a good name for yourself here, I'd like you all to welcome Zayn Malik. He started interning for me two years ago and now he's the head of my accounting department."

Zayn stands from where he's sitting and smiles. "At the end of the tour I'm going to recommend three of you who I think would be best for the internships."

By the end of the presentation everyone is standing filing out of the room to continue to your. Niall is the last one to get up, accidentally knocking her flowers off her head.

"Oh, here. Let me get that..." Louis bends down and picks up the flowers before looking up and into her eyes. "Oh... Uh, hi."

Niall blushes pink taking the white roses from his hand. "Hello. Sorry about that. I'll be out of your way."

"No, you're fine. I'm glad you were taking notes, by the way. That's always a great plus to your employer." Louis says with a small smile.

"I just want to know everything I can. You're a brilliant man." Niall returns the smile.

Louis can actually feel a blush on his face. He normally loves compliments, but her's seem so sincere. "Thank you, Miss...?"

"Horan, Niall Horan. I don't want to stray too far from the group I have to catch up." They've already left the room.

The man actually laughs at that. "Did you forget who you were talking to? I want you to fill out an application with me. Do you want to follow me to my office?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't want to come out rude if I did." Niall apologizes quickly starting to trail after him.

Eleanor walks in front of him glaring at Niall. "There you are! You can't just disappear like that you're not eighteen yet we're liable for you."

Louis frowns, clearing his throat. "Eleanor, I was talking with her. I'll return her to the group once we're finished getting her application filled out."

Eleanor looks up at Louis a little shocked. "Oh, alright. I'll just see her later then."

Once Eleanor leaves Niall follows after him into his office. "This is a big office! I mean that makes sense you own this company."

"Well, I wanted it be a little spacious since most days I end up eating and sleeping here. Check the filing cabinet- pillows and blankets." He starts rummaging through his files before finding the application he wanted. "Here we go."

Niall takes it along with a pen starting to fill out information. "Am I old enough to work here? I came because I wanted to learn about the business and I'd love the job, but I'm fourteen."

Louis frowns. "Probably not. But we can work something out. You can be my personal assistant. You'd do menial jobs for me and such, but I wouldn't put you on the payroll. I would take money out of my own bank account and pay you that way."

Niall is speechless. "You don't have to pay me. I'd do it for free!"

"Unfortunately, that would be against my ethical code. If you'll accept two hundred pounds every week as payment, you can start tomorrow." Louis really wants her to work in the company. He sees so much promise in her.

\------------

Niall yawns for the hundredth time helping Louis sort through a pile of documents. She holds a file up. "Is this important?"

"Yes. That the Styles' finance report. That needs to be done as soon as possible. Put that in the urgent pile." Louis says as he scans over the finance reports from the Manchester local.

Niall reaches over Louis to toss it in only to have Louis' coffee mug tip and splatter across her sweater. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Louis!"

He doesn't freak out until he realises one of the reports is coffee splattered. "Shit! It's fine, it's fine, it's fine. I have an extra shirt in the filing cabinet- last drawer. Go ahead and change." He hurries to his computer to see if he still has the ruined report on file.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Niall tears up out of exhaustion and frustration. She's only been here a week and she's already fucked things up.

"Niall, it's fine. Don't worry. I still have the document on the computer. This is why I don't delete them until I've filed them." He prints another copy and grabs one of his old t shirts from the filing cabinet. "Here, take your sweater off and slip this on."

Niall doesn't even think of being embarrassed just takes her sweater off and tugs his on. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

Louis shakes his head and tries to calm her. "Don't worry about it. I do it all the time. Sometimes I don't have the file in the computer anymore so I have to ask them to send them again."

Niall nods and sits on the leather sofa Louis has in his office. "Do you mind if I take a short break?"

"No. I think I might join you." Louis says as he flops down on the cushion next to her. "Why do I do this? I'm going to die at an early age if I keep this shit up."

"Maybe just work six days a week instead of seven? Get a massage or something, pay someone to give you one." At least that's what Niall would do if she had as money as he did.

He laughs and run a hand through his fringe. "I wish. I know that nothing will get done though if I take a day."

"Why don't you like promote someone you trust to take some of the workload?" Niall asks.

"I just don't trust anyone with that level of clearance." Louis says, sighing.

Niall falls silent. She doesn't really have a reply to that.

He looks over at her. "So tell me about yourself. Any siblings? Maybe a special someone?"

"I have an older brother named Greg, but no special someone. The guys at my school are immature." Niall shrugs.

"Makes sense. The boys are only what? Fourteen? Fifteen?" Louis asks, genuinely interested.

"Well yeah, but I want someone who's mature and I can't find that in my age group."

"So go up an age group. That's what? Eighteen to twenty? That's Zayn to me." He says with a shrug.

Niall flushes pink. "Well no one your age is interested in me so I'm out of luck."

Louis huffs a small laugh. "I wouldn't say that exactly."

"How would you know?" Niall looks at him, arching her eyebrow questioningly.

He rolls his eyes and leans over, kissing her temple. "I just know."

Niall blushes pink. "Are you insinuating something?"

"Just saying. Maybe you should look around at older's guys in this office." Louis says with a conspiratorial shrug.

"I mean, there's one guy I think is cute, but he could do way better than me." Niall looks at him hoping he catches on, but at the same time doesn't want to be rejected by her boss. That would be humiliating.

He frowns and looks over at her. "I don't think he could do better. He's been with a lot of women since getting his position and he's ready for something real."

"Yeah, women. Women that are fully developed and can offer him more with careers." Niall sighs.

"Women that are only using him for his money and power is what he's used to. Someone like you would be a great change that he's willing to test." Louis says with a shrug.

"How does he know he can trust me though? I don't care for money, but how does he know that? I'm just a kid."

"He doesn't know. He trusts you though." Louis says quietly as he looks at her. He means everything he's saying.

Niall smiles softly. "Even though I've known him for a little over week, I trust him too."

The male smiles and does nothing for a moment before he leans in and presses their lips together lightly. It's the spark of something between them that has him pulling back. "Did you...?"

"Feel that? Yeah, I did." Niall blushes waiting for him to do something.

He smiles again, leaning in to reattach their lips. He wants to do this instead of work and he doesn't think Niall is complaining much either.

Niall kisses him back, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket and leaning in.

He shifts them so he ends up on his back with her hovering over him. He looks up at her and smiles before kissing her again, nipping at her bottom lip as he asks for entrance.

Niall gasps opening her mouth almost immediately, her hands bracing themselves against his chest.

Louis continues to make out with his assistant for a while before pulling back entirely. He takes a few lungfuls of air and looks up at her. "So... You think she likes me?"

Niall rolls her eyes. "She likes him a lot. More than she probably already should."

"Good. Because he likes her more than is technically legal." He pushes a strand of her loose hair behind her ear before just rubbing a thumb gently across her cheek.

Niall laughs breathlessly. "Maybe we can do this again some other time?"

"Definitely. For now, we should call it a night though. You probably have classes in the morning." Louis says, having to remember that she was still in school.

"Yeah, I do." Niall climbs off of him. "Do you want your shirt back?"

"Keep it. I have plenty of shirts in the filing cabinet." He shrugs as sits up, watching her. "You want to come in tomorrow or take the day since we were here pretty late."

"I'll come in!" Niall likes learning about the business, but she also loves spending time with Louis.

Louis smiles and stands. "Perfect! It's a work date. Get your stuff together and I'll drive you home."

Niall grabs her backpack and sweater along with the flower crown Louis knocked off in the process of making out. "Thank you. For everything."

"Of course. I'm so glad you asked that question at that seminar. You would have been just another name in the applications."

"I wouldn't have gotten the job." Niall chuckles.

"More importantly, I never would have met you." Louis says as he turns off all the lights and heads towards the garage, ready to head home for the night.

Niall leans up and kisses him, smiling against his lips.

\------------

It's weird being back in Louis'- their- house. She's just sitting on the sofa staring at the coffee table while Louis sat next to her neither of them having said a word.

"So... Do we want to talk about this or are we going ignore this?" Louis says he shifts awkwardly on his couch.

"I want to. I just don't know how to bring it up." Niall shrugs.

Louis sighs. "Okay. Let's talk this out. Do you understand why I am insisting on a prenup?"

"You don't trust me." Niall mumbles, putting another inch of space in between them.

"No. I'm insisting because things change. I'm protecting myself just in case. What happens if we have a fight and we end up in a place where we can't reconcile? What happens if... If we fall out of love?" Louis says quietly. He's had too many instances of love that ended badly for him.

Niall frowns. "If you think that I would ever fall out of love with you, if I would ever take advantage of you then maybe we shouldn't get married at all."

Louis huffs. "You have to see this from my perspective. A beautiful, wonderful woman wants to marry me. What do I have to offer her besides money? I'm older, I'm constantly busy with work, I stay till three in the morning at the company, and I'm just always so distracted. There's going to be a time where you get bored with me."

"Tell me, how long have your relationships lasted before they got bored of you?"

"A year, maybe two. And don't tell me you've been around longer. You've seen me at work mostly. None of the other girls worked with me." Louis says sternly. He needs Niall to get over her pride and see the problem from his perspective.

"Fine," Niall whispers fiercely tears welling in her eyes. She takes the prenup and a pen signing her name as best as she can although it comes out a bit wobbly and crooked. She stands and heads off towards the guest bedroom.

Louis sighs and looks at the papers that are threatening to pull apart his almost marriage. He needs advice. He needs someone to tell him if he's doing the right thing. He needs his best friend's opinion.

\------------

Harry knocks back a shot of tequila looking at Louis who's sitting next to him at the barstool. "So how have you and Niall been?"

"Horrible. She's pissed off at me." Louis sighs and knocks back a shot. "I asked her to sign a prenup."

"Did she sign it?" Harry raises an eyebrow.

Louis nods and signals for another round. "She wasn't happy about it, but she did."

"So everything should be fine now? Why aren't you at home? Or better yet why don't you take a DNA test to prove that the child is yours? Since you don't trust her."

"You of all people should understand where I'm coming from. Aren't you the one who just lost half of your assets to Miss Caroline Flack? She played you for a fool." Louis snaps at his friend. He doesn't want to be berated about trust by Harry of all people.

Harry holds his hands up. "I knew Caroline was a snake and I still let things happen. Do you think that she is going to take your things?"

"Not intentionally." Louis says with a shrug. "What happens though if something does happen and we end up splitting up?" He thanks the bartender for the second shot and quickly downs his, passing Harry his own.

"Do you not have any faith in your relationship? That's what it sounds like."

The brunet sighs. "I love her. I'm just so... Scared. What if I fuck this up? I've never done the married thing."

"Louis, you're not going to fuck this up. You love each other." Harry sighs.

"So... You think we're going to be okay? What should I do about this prenup?" Louis asks seriously.

"It's up to you, Lou. If it's hurting the marriage, maybe you should throw it out."

He sighs. "Not exactly the reassurance I was expecting. I thought you would be all for it."

"Not when it comes to true love, I'm not." Harry shrugs taking another shot.

"True love? Really, Harry?" Louis snorts, but smiles brightly at his best friend.

"Lust?" Harry jokes, ordering another round of drinks.

Louis laughs as well, patting his friend on the back. "Come on. I want to get shitfaced tonight."

"Gladly." Harry grins going towards the dance floor.

\------------

Louis stumbles through the house after Harry dropped him off. "Niall! Niall, come here!"

Niall's lying in their bed watching television. She sighs and shouts, "I'm pregnant and comfortable. I'm not moving!"

He grabs the prenup from the coffee table and heads to their room. He leans heavily on the bedroom door when he sees her. He holds the contract up, "do you know what this is?"

"The prenup." Niall crosses her arms. What now? She thought they settled this when she gave in.

"This is bondage and oppression!" He rips the documents in half. "I love you. I do, I do. And I trust you, so fucking much. I'm just so fucking scared of ruining everything that I put you in slavery!" He sways lightly on his feet as he tears the halves again.

"Louis, stop! You're drunk! I'll sign another one." Niall gets out of bed waddling over to her fiancé.

He backs up from her, tripping over his own feet and falling backwards against the hallway wall. "No! I know what I'm doing! I love you, and I'm limiting our love because I'm scared. I'm scared of losing you. I'm scared not loving you the way you deserve. I'm scared of you realising you wasted your youth on some old guy. I just want to love you completely, but I'm so scared."

"Louis..." She helps him stand kissing him with as much passion as she can. "I love you. Whether you like it or not you're stuck with me and we're going to have a beautiful little family."

"You're really pretty." He chuckles as he kisses again. "And your face tastes awesome."

Niall laughs. "My face tastes awesome? What kind of compliment is that?"

"What do want me to say? Something inappropriate?" He scrunches his nose in concentration. "I want to bury my face between your thighs."

Niall blushes a furious shade of red. "No! I just meant it was a weird compliment, you perv."

He just hums and buries his fav in the crook of her neck. "I'm really tired..."

Niall rolls her eyes and pushes Louis down onto the mattress starting to strip him of his clothes.

"Knew you wanted the d." He says tiredly, yawning soon after.

Niall hits him over the head lightly. "I'm just getting you ready for bed."

"You just want to get me undressed. I knew it. It's okay. We're engaged."

Niall straddles his hips, her bump getting in the way as she leans over. "I think you just want me to touch you."

He smiles up at her. "You caught me. I miss being intimate with you. I love what we have, but I want to have all of you again."

"Not while I'm carrying a child." Niall doesn't want to risk anything.

"Can't I at least eat you out? Make you feel good." Louis says with a pout.

Niall's breath hitches. "If that's what you really want. I'm not going to push you to do it."

He smiles brightly and nods. "Yes! Come on then, I want to eat you up!"

Niall carefully lies back and pouts. "I'm not even going to see your face."

Louis frowns and links their hands together. "But you'll know it's me and that I love you."

Niall squeezes his hand. "I love you, Louis. So, so much I hope you know that."

He smiles and rucks up her oversized shirt. He'll show her how much he loves her.

\------------

"Do you really have to go?" Niall whines trying to stall him from packing.

Louis sighs and looks at his fiancée. "It's only three days. I have to be there to present the small businesses with their loan checks."

Niall pouts. "You'll call me every night, right? Or at least text me and let me know you're still alive?"

"Of course, of course. I don't think anything is going to happen to me, but I want a text from you every hour." Louis says with a kiss to her hair.

"I would appreciate that." Niall kisses him wrapping her arms around his neck.

Louis holds her close as he takes in the feel of her bump again him and how much she's grown. "If you so much as feel a twinge of pain, I want a text. Our baby girl is going to be the luckiest girl on the planet."

"I will. I can't wait until she's here. Only another week or so." She's hoping she can hold out until after Louis gets back.

"I have to go." He throws another shirt in the overnight bag and zips it shut. "You sure you don't want your mum here while I'm gone?"

"No, I can handle it. I'll call her if I need anything though if that makes you feel any better."

"That makes me feel tons better." He kisses her once more, grabbing his bag. "I can't stall anymore. I love you."

"You sure? I can give you a handjob or maybe even a blowjob before you go." Niall runs her finger up Louis' chest.

He groans. "Babe, I really do have to go. I have to give a speech in three hours."

Niall sighs and steps back. "Okay, okay. I love you. Now leave before I change my mind and get on my knees."

Louis bites his lip. "I mean... I might have a little bit of time..."

Niall laughs and pushes him towards the door. "No, you don't. I'll see you later."

He pouts, but kisses her once more. "Bye, babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Niall closes the door and slumps down on the couch. It would be a long three days.

\------------

Niall laughs as Louis opens the door for her to their hotel, the presidential suite. Almost out of the blue Louis decided to take them out of London and to the alps for a ski vacation. Niall was surprised that Louis wanted to take her, but she isn't complaining.

"I'm so cold." She shivers hanging her jacket up and unzipping her boots.

Louis pulls his boots and snow jacket off as well, chuckling as he places a hand on her hip to steady her. "We'll let me turn the fireplace on then. Get a nice warm fire started and then maybe some hot chocolate."

"That sounds brilliant." Niall kisses his cheek heading off to the sofa.

He pulls some firewood from the basket and lights the wood, sighing at the immediate warmth. "So, I have to tell you why I brought you here."

Niall is surprised, looking at him curiously. "Okay? I thought you brought me here because we're overworked. At least that's what you said."

"Well we are, so that's one reason. I was looking through past intern files to see if any of the people we hired were business oriented majors and I kind of found out it was your birthday." Louis says sheepishly. They had discussed not celebrating birthdays before since Niall had been worried about lopsided presents. "So... Happy birthday."

Niall's eyes widen. "I told you not to get me anything for my birthday and you give me a vacation."

Louis looks at her as he sets about making them hot chocolate. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. I don't know how to thank you though." Niall shivers. "I'm going to go lie down in bed under the covers. I'm freezing." She heads to their room glad to see two beds. She gets into one and uses the remote to turn the television on.

He finishes making their drinks and takes them to the bedroom. He sets one on each of their bedside. "I don't need a thanks. Just your love is enough." He crawls into the other bed, not wanting her to feel crowded or pressured.

Niall smiles softly. "I'm freezing. Can we cuddle for warmth?"

Louis smiles. "I didn't know if you wanted separate beds or not so I just got a room with two." He gets up and crawls into her bed, holding her tightly from behind and kissing the back of her neck.

"I don't mind sharing." Niall shrugs leaning back into his embrace. One side of the wall is practically a huge window and its beautiful being able to see snow capped mountains and gray clouds.

"So do you like your birthday present?" Louis asks quietly, enjoying the view of her and the scenery.

"I love it. It's stunning, Louis." Niall turns around in his arms and smiles.

Louis smiles brightly. "I'm glad. I wracked my brain for what to get you. I thought a nice trip away from work would be just what you needed."

"It definitely took a lot of stress off and I can return to work revitalized and renergized." Niall kisses him then getting up on her elbow to slightly hover over him.

Louis kisses back, loving the attention. "Maybe we can have this nice quiet night to just be with each other. Tomorrow I have a huge dinner planned for your actual birthday."

"That sounds amazing. I'll be sixteen so a lot more things will be legal now." Niall smiles.

"Really? Like what?" Louis already knows what will be legal, he's been thinking about it a lot and wondering if Niall would actually want something that intense.

Niall shrugs and lies on her back. "I don't know, just a lot more things."

Louis rolls his eyes lovingly. "You'll be able to drink beer or wine. You can drive, get a job at the company, have relations with anyone you want..."

"I'm already having a relationship with you." Niall giggles turning her head to look at him better.

"A physical relationship." Louis says a bit more quieter.

"Right." Niall blushes, but kisses him. "We've been together for awhile and I wouldn't mind doing that."

Louis is a bit surprised at her claims. "You'd actually want that? I... I swear that's not why I brought you out here."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know you have needs, Louis." She kisses his throat.

"But that's what my hand and imagination are for. I just don't want you to think I brought you out here for that." The brunet says fiercely.

"I know you didn't. I trust you." Niall kisses his neck again right against his Adam's apple.

Louis smiles lovingly. "You are, without doubt, the best woman I've ever had the pleasure of loving."

Niall rolls her eyes burying her nose into his neck. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Love on you. Spend the night kissing and holding you. Nothing really to do. Maybe head out and grab a bite to eat a bit later." Louis shrugs, not wanting to rush their time off.

"Why don't you love on me then?" Niall curls her fingers into Louis' hair bringing their lips together.

Louis grabs her hips and rubs gently at the skin there. He gently moves his hand around to rest his hands on her ass, squeezing and caress her lower body.

Niall moans closing her eyes. She fists his hair properly. "More."

He nods and works his hands up her back, massaging and rucking her shirt up as he goes. He gets to the clasp of her bra and looks at her. "Yeah?"

Niall nods her head, blushing at how enthusiastic it looks. "Yeah."

Undoing the clasp, he pushes the shirt up and over her head and slips her bra off. He takes a second to memorise her body since it's the first time he's ever seen her this way. "So beautiful."

Niall blushes and hides half her face in her pillow. "You're ridiculous."

Louis chuckles and kisses her shoulder before trailing his kisses down till he can take her breast into his mouth. He sucks on the skin, wanting to see how responsive she was.

Niall gasps, arching her chest up into the mouth. "Louis!"

Biting gently at her chest, he brings a hand up to play with her other breast. He want to get her completely relaxed and loving every second of it all. "Do you like that, babe?"

Niall nods enthusiastically into her pillow. "Yes, I love it."

He pays attention to her breast for a few more moments before pulling back to look at her now bitten and red tinted chest. It's his turn to blush. "That'll probably bruise a bit. Sorry about that."

Niall pouts but shrugs finally looking at him. "It's okay. Do you want me to do anything to you?"

Louis shakes his head. "This is all about you. I want to please you tonight." He kisses her softly before crawling down her body and kneeling between her knees. He lifts her leg in the air, kissing up her calf to her knee and then up into her inner thigh.

"What are you doing?" Niall props herself up on her elbows watching him closely.

"Loving you." Louis whispers as he repeats the process with her other leg. He looks up at her and plays with the elastic in the waistband of her, admittedly sexy, lacy underwear. "Stop or...?"

"No, no, continue." She's more curious than anything, wanting and waiting to see what he would do.

He pulls the material down and off her legs, tossing them to the side of the bed and crawling up more between her thighs. He's still in his undershirt and boxers, but he presses the front of his boxers again her now uncovered core.

Niall moans reaching up and latching onto Louis' upper arms.

He kisses her gently. "Do you want to... Go all the way?"

"Yes, yeah I want to. All the way with you." Niall whispers lovingly.

Louis smiles softly and kisses her. "I love you. I love you so much." He pulls back a bit, pulling his shirt off and pushing his boxers off his hips.

Niall's eyes widen at the sight of him. "Oh, wow you're... Are you going to fit?"

"I have to open you up first, but I will fit. You're made to stretch." He blushes as he talks about the female anatomy.

Niall kisses him then, she loves him so much it's overwhelming. "Do what you have to."

He nods and gets ready to go until he realises, "babe, we have no lube or condoms..."

"Do we need condoms? Just pull out?" Niall asks unsure.

"I mean, the pull out method isn't always effective, but we can try it if you want." Louis says quietly. He can't believe they're discussing this.

"I know it's not, but... What if I get pregnant?" Niall doesn't want to burden him.

"It doesn't change anything for me. There will just be another person in my life to love." Louis says seriously.

"Then if I get pregnant we'll deal with it." Niall doesn't mind, she'd take care of their baby.

Louis nods. "Okay. I'm going to try and open you up. It will hurt a little, but we'll go slow, okay?"

"Okay." Niall watches him wanting to know what's going on.

Louis crawls down a little so he can see what he's doing. He licks and sucks at three of his fingers before deeming them ready. He looks up at her as he slowly circles her entrance with one of them. "Ready?"

He slowly pushes his index finger in past her muscles. He stops for a second before pushing it in and out of her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt if that makes sense." It's more of a weird sensation than anything.

Louis nods and pushes another finger inside her. He can feel her muscles fluttering around him while they get use to being spread that much.

Niall bites her lip. Maybe she's just really eager, but she's not feeling anything other than discomfort.

Louis looks up to her. He kisses her lower stomach, pushing a third finger in beside the two. "You okay?"

Niall's breath hitches. "That hurts a little, but I'll be alright."

He nods and stretches his fingers out a bit, pushing at the muscle to have it give way slightly. "Tell me if you need me to stop."

"I'm okay, really. That feels actually kind of good." Niall reaches down running her fingers through Louis' hair.

Louis pulls his fingers out anyway and looks up at her. "I need lubrication... I'm going to try something and I need you to tell me if you like it or not, okay?"

"Okay?" Niall says it more like a question than an answer. She's just curious.

He ducks his head and takes a deep breath before leaning in and licking at her folds lightly.

"Oh!" Niall gasps in surprise. She's never had this happen before, never knew this was a thing; but it feels fucking fantastic and that's all she's thinking about.

Louis chuckles and kisses her inner thigh before using his fingers to spread her open and he groans at the sight before him. "You're so fucking beautiful." He leans in again, pressing his tongue past the muscles at her opening.

"Louis, please!" Niall whines trying to get closer.

He gathers a bunch of saliva in his mouth, letting it slip out and onto her. His fingers smear it over her opening and pushing them inside of her.

"Lou! Lou, I need you." Niall is begging by this point she needs something.

He pulls back and looks up at her. "You sure, babe?"

"We wouldn't be in this situation if I wasn't sure." Niall giggles.

He chuckles as well and moves up and kisses her lightly. "Okay, okay." He braces his hands on either side of her head pressing himself against her.

"Do it." She kisses him biting into his lip lightly.

He nods and grabs himself, pushing into her. His breath hitches as the tight heat surrounds him. "Fuck, Niall."

Niall closes her eyes, relaxing her tense body and uncurling her toes. "Okay. Go ahead."

Louis looks down at her as he starts to thrust into her. He can feel the bed below them shift at the snap of his hips and he closes his eyes as he slips deep into the sensation.

The bed is rocking and slowly Niall's getting into it, moaning and chanting Louis' name while she clings to the bed sheets.

"So beautiful, amazing. I love you so much." Louis whispers to her, wanting her to know how much he truly loves her and not just because of this.

"I love you too, Louis. I love you so much." Niall whispers. And when she comes it's a slow, annihilating process but she's never felt so wonderful.

The feeling of his beautiful lover coming and the look of pure bliss on her face has Louis coming hard suddenly. He freezes as he remembers that he isn't wearing a condom. "Niall..."

Niall looks at him, feeling too good to know what's happening. "Yeah?"

Louis says nothing, slipping out of her and watching as his release slowly leaks from inside her. "I... We didn't have a condom."

"It's okay. If I get pregnant we'll be fine." Niall hopes he won't abandon her if she turns out to be.

He nods slowly. "As long as you're sure. Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you." Niall kisses him.

\------------

And when she finds out that she's pregnant, Louis doesn't leave her.

\------------

Niall hates sleeping in bed alone, misses Louis' body heat and she feels alone with a child inside of her. She's trying to sleep, it's hard but she can't help feel sharp pains in her stomach.

"Shit!" Niall groans at a particularly hard one. She dials her mum's number holding it to her ear, sobbing.

"Niall? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Maura yawns and rubs tiredly at her eyes. "What is it, darling?"

"Mummy- oh my God it hurts, everything hurts." She groans.

Maura is more awake at that. "It's time! Oh god! Okay! I'll call an ambulance. Grab the overnight bag, disarm the security system, and unlock the front door. I'm going to tell them to just go in."

"I can't move!" Niall sobs her legs drawn up to her stomach.

"Did you tell Louis?" Maura says as she picks up the house phone in her other hand and dials emergency services.

"No, you're the first person I called. He's not here. I need someone close by to help me."

"I'm on my way. I've got emergency services on their way as well. Call Louis, okay?" Maura says as she grabs a few things and leaves a note for her husband to find when he gets up for work.

"Okay." Niall hangs up and dials Louis' number crying miserably into her pillow.

It rings a few times before Louis' sleep deprived voice comes through the line. "Babe? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"The baby is coming." She whispers screaming out at another sharp pain.

There's silence before a loud bang comes through the phone. Muffled shouting and yelling can be heard. "Cancel all my appearances tomorrow. I have to get home! I'm going to be a dad!"

Niall cries, this is the worst thing she ever felt. She can't even speak to Louis anymore.

"I'll be there, babe. I'm catching the first train home. I love you. Don't worry. I know you can do this." Louis says encouragingly.

Niall just whimpers and folds into her bed, wishing the ambulance would just get here, but she's already pushing trying to make the pain disappear.

Ten minutes later, her mother and paramedics are rushing into her bedroom.

"Niall!" Maura says as she rushes to the girl's side. "Come on. We need to get you to a hospital."

"I don't think we can move her. She looks ready to drop right now." The man looks up at the young blonde, "ma'am, have you been trying to push already?"

"I just want the pain to go away." Niall sobs covering her face with her hands.

The paramedic nods. "She's already completely dilated. We have to deliver here. Niall, is it? Niall, I need to know, has your water broken yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, it broke." She can feel the wetness underneath her.

"Can you bend your knees and spread your legs? We have to deliver right here. There's no time to get you to a hospital." He tries to explain.

Niall doesn't protest, just squeezes her mum's hand and listens to what the man says.

He looks behind him to see his partner frozen in the doorway. "On the count of three, you're going to push, okay?" He looks to Niall once more. "One, two, three!"

Niall pushes, squeezing the life out of Maura's fingers.

"There's the head! It's crowning! Another good push and we should have the head." He smiles as he readies himself to grab the baby. "One, two, three!"

Niall does it again and now it doesn't feel so bad as she continues doing what he says.

The medic grabs one of his tools and manages to suction the mucus from the mouth and nose. Cries fill the room.

"Good job, Niall. Now's the hard part, the shoulders. This one will hurt the most, but after this you're done. You ready? One, two, three!"

Niall screams as she does it groaning in relief when it finally happens.

The baby is finally free as the medic pulls it- her- away and grabs a shock blanket from his kit, wrapping her tightly to help keep her body heat insulated. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Niall rests against the headboard shakily wiping sweat from her forehead. "Can I hold her?"

The medic hands her over and waves his partner in. "Get the stretcher set up. We'll have them to the hospital in no time."

Niall holds the small baby close and kisses her nose whispering, "hi, beautiful."

\------------

Louis runs into the hospital, hurrying up to the front desk. "Niall Horan. She had a baby. Where is she?"

The receptionst smiles flirtatiously at Louis. "Aren't you the CEO of Tomlinson Industries?"

"Yes, and my fiancée is back there with my baby daughter. Now where is she?" Louis says as he slams his hand on the desk.

The woman jumps and types the girl's name into her computer. "She's in labour and delivery, room twelve."

Louis sighs. "How do I get there?"

"Take a left and there will be signs pointing you to different sections of the hospital."

"Thank you." He takes off in the direction, soon finding the room he's supposed to be in. He knocks on the wall, not wanting to scare her. "Babe?"

"Come in." Niall whisper yells, snuggling the small white bundle closer to her chest, fingers dancing along the edge of the blanket.

Louis heads in and smiles at the sight before him. His fiancée and daughter look so perfect and a rush of tears hit him hard. He's crying as he makes his way over to them. "She's so adorable."

Niall pulls the blanket away from her face. "She looks just like you."

"I shouldn't have gone to the conference. I'm so sorry." He kisses Niall's hair and lightly drags his finger down the newborn's cheek. "I promise I'll be there for when we have another baby. I want to cut the cord and do all the things that a dad is supposed to do."

"It's okay. She might hold a grudge against you in her teenage years, but she'll still love you." Niall smiles and kisses Amelia's nose.

Louis pulls up a chair and sits down, holding Niall's hand tightly. "She's so tiny. I feel like I'll crush her if I hold her."

"I think you should though. She needs to hear both of our hearts beating and hear your voice." Niall kisses her one more time carefully holding her out.

"What? I don't even..." His protests are cut short as a Niall places the baby girl in his arms. He carefully holds her, worried about dropping her or accidentally holding her too close and smothering her.

"Louis, you're holding your child not walking through a mine field." Niall giggles.

He smiles lightly and relaxes. "She's just so tiny. I thought... I mean, I knew they were small, but I expected her to be bigger than this."

"She's healthy though. They said she'll probably be a chubby baby." Niall can't wait for that.

"Do you think she knows I'm her daddy?" Louis can't look away from the angelic face that's sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"Your voice is really the only one other than mine that she heard. Babies are instinctual, she knows I'm her mum because of my heartbeat like she knows you're her dad because of your voice."

Louis smiles and kisses the girl's head. "My little princess. You're daddy's most amazing creation. Welcome to the family, baby girl."

Amelia opens her eyes looking up at her father, gripping one of his fingers.

\------------

"Knock on the door, Amelia." Niall walks closely behind her three year old daughter while keeping a firm hold on her week old son James.

Amelia clumsily toddles up the porch steps, knocking on the door.

Louis has the diaper bag and toy bag in his arms as well as portable swing for their son. "Good job, baby girl."

Maura opens the door and smiles brightly at her granddaughter. "Hello, my beautiful Amelia. Can I get a hug?"

Amelia giggles and wraps her arms around Maura's legs. "Hi, mammy! I missed you!"

"Come on, come in. Need to get James in from the wind. Plus I just baked a fresh batch of yummy sugar cookies." Maura singsongs as she scoops the girl up into her arms.

Niall heads inside shifting the small baby in her arms.

Amelia grins looking at her daddy. "Daddy, can I please have a cookie?"

"One. You need to eat later." Louis says as sets the bags down and unfolds the portable swing. "Want me to take him, babe?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Niall kisses Louis' cheek holding James out.

Louis takes their son, careful not to jostle him too much. "So, Maura, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just sitting here at home and doing housework while Bobby is at work." She says from the kitchen where she's handing Amelia a cookie.

Niall stretches out onto the sofa. She's been so exhausted from taking care of two children.

Louis places James in his swing and starts it out slowly. "You going to be okay? You look pretty worn out."

"Just need a spa day. Relax in a bubble bath, drink champagne and get a foot massage." Niall says through a yawn.

"Once Janes is old enough, we'll get a nanny and you can have your spa day." Louis says quietly as he kisses her forehead.

Niall shakes her head. "I don't want a nanny. I'm perfectly capable taking care of our kids."

"I don't doubt that. I just didn't know if you wanted to come back to the company or stay at home." Louis says as he goes to the other couch to sit.

Maura joins them again with Amelia on her hip. "So what's going on in the Tomlinson household?"

"Not much Louis' working and I have these two. Amelia is very helpful though. She brings mummy diapers and wipes when he needs them, she's a great big sister."

Amelia blushes and smiles. "I like being a big sister!"

Louis smiles and run his fingers through his daughter's hair. "She's fantastic. Mummy's little helper."

"So are there plans for a third grand baby?" Maura asks as she looks over to her new grandson.

"We're going to wait until James is five or six before we have another baby." Niall smiles down at her tiny baby boy.

"I wanted him to be Louis William Tomlinson Junior, but Niall didn't like that." Louis says with a huff.

"I didn't want a junior. I still don't want a junior." Niall leans into her husband and kisses his jaw.

"Gross, mummy!" Amelia yells scrunching her nose like a kitten splashed with water.

Louis smiles and grabs his daughter, tossing her into the air. "Gross? Kisses aren't gross!" He peppers the girl's face with lots and lots of kisses.

Amelia giggles and squeals. "Stop, daddy! That tickles, stop!"

"Louis Tomlinson, CEO; absolutely heartless businessman... Playing with his daughter. Certainly not the image you've built up." Maura says with a smile.

"Not heartless to the people he loves." Niall smiles until James starts crying. She sighs and takes him heading into the bedroom to feed him.

Louis watches the two head for another room and smiles. He can't believe this is his life now. He's got a beautiful wife and two amazing children. What did he do to deserve this?


End file.
